Independence
by RankoRanma
Summary: Ranma forgets Akane because of Happosai's pill. Does this change his love for her? What will the girls do now? Read and find it out! -Please review!-
1. The Pill

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunatelly) Ranma ½ it was written by Rumiko Takahashi! This is my first fanfiction that I ever wrote, and my english isn't the best, but I hope despite that you will still like it. ****Please Review if you like the idea and story so far!** Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The pill**

In the night, a loud shriek could be heard in the ward of Tokyo, in Nerima, namely in the Tendo house, coming from a short haired girl in her room. Akane looked angry and frightened at Happosai, who just sneaked into her room, to steal her underwear.

-"Oh, sweeto!"-said the old little man, grabbing a white bra.

In the next moment a sleepy pigtailed boy smashed trough the door into Akane's room.

-"Akane! What's going on? Oh it's you again old geezer! Don'cha have to do anything better in the middle of the night? Give that back!"–with that Ranma started an attack against him, but he just sent him to the ceiling with his pipe.

-"Okey, you wanted it"…-the boy ran out of the room, and in a few moments later a red haired girl came back-„hey , look at this!"-and he (now she) putted of his shirt.

-"If you think, you can fool me with this, you are terribly mistaken!"-but as he said that, he was allready on Ranma's breast and rubbed his head against them. That was, what Ranma waited for. With a strong punch to his head, he knocked him out.

The old man woke up to the cold wind that blew at him. He lay in the yard near the koi pond.

"Curse you Ranma! You will regret this! I will use my new attaintment: the legendary pill of independence on you."-he fumbled in a box for a while, then he grabbed a pouch within.-„Here is it. The description says the man who swallow it will chase after all girls. So you will be held for a pervert, and Akane will dump you. Nyehehehe!"-with this, he quietly sneaked into the sleeping boys room. "Now all I have to do, to put this in your mouth, and the horror will begin after you awake. Nyerk!"-a panda rolled over him in this moment. It took several minutes to free himself from the grab of the animal, and leaned toward Ranma. He putted the pill in his mouth, wich was widely open because of his loud snoring, and then he folded his lips. The boy instinctively swallowed the pill.

-"Well see you tomorrow Ranma!"-with an evil smile he left the room.

* * *

-"Ranma, we are going to be late to school! Wake up allready!"-Akane slapped the boys head, as she heard a whimper coming from him, she took that an advice, that he is now awake and went to the living room.

-"What was that"-yawned the pigtailed martial artist, and scraching his hair went to the bathroom, to make himself ready for school. After he was ready he went to get some breakfast. At the table was sitting Kasumi, who was giving a cup of rise to her father Soun, who took it while reading a newspaper . Next to him was Genma now in his human form, Nabiki, and Akane. *This was the girl who waked me*-tought Ranma, who hopped next to his father and began his daily fight with him over the food. As the battle abated, he switched his attention again to the girl next to him.

-"Who are you? A friend of Nabiki?"

Akane looked at him in surprise, not knowing at first what to say. "Who do you think I am baka… Stop joking early in the morning."

Ranma stared at him, not saying anything. This wasn't the response what he had expected.

"What?"-asked Akane now a little angry. "If you have to say something then say it you idiot"

"I really don't know who you are! Stop teasing me, I haven't done anything wrong!"-now the whole family looked at him.

"She is your fiancé"-said Nabiki with an amused tone.

"What? Not another! Oyaji, what did you do again?"-asked Ranma grabbing his father.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I got allready Ucchan thanks to you, and Shampoo too. I have'd enough problems so far, don't make it more difficult!"

"My boy, have you gone insane? Akane is the only one whom you should marry, to unite the Tendo and Saotome schools, and take over the dojo."

"That's right Saotome"-nodded Soun.

"You got to be kiddin' right? I don't event know her, I never saw her!"

"Then why do you think you are living here?"-pointed out Nabiki.

"Well I don't know exactly, but oyaji is good at living on others people's money so he organised this somehow.

"Oh-oh, I think this might be the side effect of the pill that I gave him"-Happosai hopped on the table with an innocent face.

"Master, what have you done to him? Make that back!"

"I gave him this!"-and lifted a pocket, which Nabiki grabbed fast.-„Hey that was mine, give it back!"

- "The legendary pill of independence"-started reading- „If you take it, you will be able to forget the women, who is holding you back from chacing girls. You will be able to live a totally independent life, and you won't be worried how girls feel."

-"How could you? Make him back to normal!"-Soun grabbed the old man's shirt, but immediately regreted it, because he found himself on the ground with a hump on his head.

Nabiki turned the paper-"If you want to make him remember again, the person who he forgot have to say something to shock him out of this state."

"Well I think I can handle that."-Akane made a small grin at her fiance and started to shout at him-"BAKA, PERVERT, BRAINLESS, EGOIST, SLIME, PIG, IDIOT"…

-"Hey stop the insults I don't think they would work"-with that Ranma stood from the table-"I'm going now, don't want to be late."

-"I think this won't be so easy. Well, it's up to you now my child, bring us back the old Ranma! Now Saotome-kun, some shogi?"

-"But if I win, you have to threat me something!"

-"Akane, gambatte!" –smiled Nabiki at her younger sister-"I'm going now too."

*What am I supposed to do now, I don't think the school will be amusing with these circumstances today. What should I tell to my friends? And I hope Ranma won't make any stupid things because of this pill. Oh well, it was never easy, wasn't it?* „Ittekimasu!" (=I'm gone)


	2. School

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunatelly) Ranma ½ it was written by Rumiko Takahashi! This is my first fanfiction that I ever wrote, and my english isn't the best, but I hope despite that you will still like it.****Please Review if you like the idea and story so far!****Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: School**

Ranma as usual walked on the fence towards school. He didn't know what to think about this morning. Everything was so fuzzy. *Something is ain't right here. Why does everybody say, that I am engaged to that girl? This must be a joke. Anyhow why does she had to be so rude against me, I haven't done anything wrong. She is so uncute!* As he tought that he felt suddenly a harsh headache.

-"Ah what is this"…-grabbing his head- "Perhaps the stress today."

In the next moment a long purple haired girl on her bike rolled at him. She jumped from it towards him and spined her arms around his neck with a bright smile.

-"Nihao Airen!"

-"Y-yo Shampoo, how is it how is it going?"-he tried to pull her away with a small force.

*This isn't right, I must leave her fast. Leave? Why? What is with me? Something is missing. Ah my head again!*

-"What is wrong Ranma? Too much fight again with violent girl? Where is she?"

-"What are you talking about?"

Shampoo looked at him narrowing her eyes.

-"You know, violent and uggly girl who takes away Shampoo's husband. Akane."

-"Oh you know her? I left her at the house, why do you ask?"

The girl looked at him now confused. Something is strange here.

-"Well every morning you are coming with her to school."

-"Why, you too? Don't make fun out of me, I don't even know her!"

Shampoo's eyes widened.

-"Aiya!-she gave hime a big hug-„Airen dump Akane, now can marry me! Me so happy!"

-"Wait, wha—ugh!..." –He felt suddenly a big blunt object on his head, and fell to ground.-"Wh-what was that?"-he looked up and saw the short haired girl standing next to him. Her body was surrounded by a big red battle aura, which came probably from her anger what he could see in her eyes. The aura started to abate, she lifted her head and with a "Hmpf" walked away from him.

-"Why did you do that? Is it your hobby to provokate eveyone? Wanna fight or what?"

Akane stopped. She didn't know what to say. Her head knew, that now Ranma don't know her, and he is thinking that he has every right to be with Shampoo, but her heart doesn't wanted to accept this fact. Slowly she turned around, and tried to calm herself down.

-"You shouldn't hug every girl who you see on the street you pervert."

"Well actually Shampoo is not every girl, and I don't think that you have any right to say that to me. This is none of your bussines."

The chinese amazon jumped between them and gave a big hug to her wished husband. –"Nyehehe, Ranma dump Akane, now leave us and so we can be happy stupid girl."

Akane doesn't wanted to tell her the truth, because she knew Shampoo would pick this as an opportunity to take him away from her. But if she leave them, heaven knows how they would end, perhaps Ranma will accept her love, and she can't allow that! She will not loose to her! Then, she decided, hoping Ranma won't resist too much, she grabbed him and dragged him in the way to the school.- "If you don't hurry, we will be late."-"Uhm, ok"–letting himself pulled away.

Seeing the two heading away, Shampoo was deep in tough. *Ranma act strange with Akane. I have get information about this. And I know the right person.*

As the two of them arrived at the school gate, a boy with bokken and a punch of roses ran towards them. With a war cry -"Akane Tendo, I love you! Go out with me!" he jumped to Akane but the next thing he saw was a shoe in his face. –"Saotome, how dare you interrupt my important moment with Akane! Prepare to die!"-Ranma easyly evaded his weapon and sent him to sky. Akane looked at him surprised.

-"Ranma what was that? I tought you don't remember me."

-"Well I don't know what came over me. Suddenly I felt I have to punch him in the face. Actually he is allways a nuisance so that doesn't matter."

-"If you say so…"-*I think he didn't forgot everything, he still has these reflexes. I hope I can find out soon what could him make remember.*

The first lesson passed off in peace, because they arrived not much before the teacher came, so their friends didn't get a chance to talk to them. As the bell rung, not much later Tatewaki Kuno with bandaind on his face came in their classroom. –"Akane Tendo, now you can be free from your false fiancé! Nabiki told me everything, so if you want, we shall go steady!"

-"Sorry neechan, this situation could bring so much fun, I couldn't let the opportunity go away. And besides he payed me five tousend yen"-with that Nabiki waved behind Kuno at her little sister.

Daisuke and the others stood up-„Ranma what happened? Broke up with Akane?"

-"No wait, this is a missunderstanding! Ranma has… GET LOST!"-she kicked Kuno out of the window because he tried to hug her-"actually Happosai druged him so he forgot everything about me.

-"Hmm, that old man is allways a trouble, eh? But Akane, is not this what you wanted? If he won't remember, you don't have to force yourself in the engagement.

-"Well I didn't tought about that. I don't know…"

-"So you want him back? You like him?"

Her face now picked up the color of a tomato-"Of course not! Who would like an arrogant pervert like him!"

"Hey!-now Ranma turned to her-"And noone would ever want to marry such a violent, nasty chick like you! Grrr." Now both of them stared at each other, flames around them started to grow.

-"Now now, calm down you guys…"

-"Hmpf"-They showed their backs at each other and sat to their desk. The rest of the day went like this, they didn't talked to each other.

* * *

-"What is with them, this is even worse like they left the house"-asked Soun while playing shogi with a panda, who now showed up a sign: "Wait!"-"No wait this time Saotome, you just want to switch the pieces if I look away. "No I won't do that"-lifted a sign again.

Nabiki sat to the table-"Well they had a little fight with each other in school, how stupid and violent the other is.- "Hm this is bad"-mumbled Soun now looking at Nabiki. She watched as the panda now swallowed two pieces from the shogi table, and lifted a sign with "I won".-"No fair Saotome! You cheated!"

"Hah, they never grow up"-she stood and left to her room. A chinese amazon was waiting for her.

-"Well hello Shampoo, what brings you here."

-"Me have to get information about Ranma"

-"This will be five thousend yen"-lifted her hands with an evil smile.


	3. Window

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunatelly) Ranma ½ it was written by Rumiko Takahashi! This is my first fanfiction that I ever wrote, and my english isn't the best, but I hope despite that you will still like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3. Window**

It was allready midnight, but a certain boy could not sleep. Not because of the snoring panda next to him, he was used to that. No, it were his toughts who didn't let him have his sweet dreams. Ranma didn't know how to process today's events. There was this girl, whereof everybody said he knows her, and not just a little, she was his fiance, how could he forget his own fiance with whom he spent allready one whole year? Well not just that, how could he have been engaged to a such an agressive and uncute girl? –But at that moment, her face appeared before his eyes.-*Hm, if i think about it, I wasn't too much kind to her too. If this isn't a joke, maybe she is mad, because I threated her like a stranger. Perhaps I should appologize tomorrow. I have the feeling I can trust her somehow.*

He rolled to his side, and with a yawn and with a little smile he went to dreamland.

* * *

Meanwhile at Neko Hanten:

-"Hohoo, this is interressting. I think we could use this opportunity to make him your husband my child."-Cologne hopped closer to Shampoo on her stick-"I have heard from that pill, it has traditional chinese indigrends, and mostly it doesn't work exactly according to the intructions. It clears the memory of the person who he is attracted the most, and if in ten days he don't get the antidote, he will never be able to remember her again. But the antidote is very dangerous, because it has unknown random side effects. So all you have to do, is distract his attention from the Tendo-girl for ten days. Give him all your charm you have, this is your chance!"

-"Yes, Grandmother! Shampoo give all she have!"

Mousse was during the conversation in the kitchen, but his ears were wide open. He could hear most of that what Cologne told the young amazon. *This is bad, if I don't interfere I could loose her, and I couldn't live with the tough that they got married. I think this time I have to help that moron get his memories back. I hope this will work…*-Mousse went to an other room, to look after something, what he could use in this mission.

* * *

Today was Saturday, so the teens didn't had to go to school. Lucky for Ranma, he didn't woke today to a slap on his face or something like that, he just heard a familiar voice screaming: „Breakfast is ready!" This was an effective signal for him, all of the sleepiness went out of his eyes, and hurried to get his meal, before his father would steal it. While fighting he dindn't noticed that Akane sat next to him, and watched them with a frowned look.

-"You eat like a pig. You have rice all over your face, and there are some on your hair too. Honestly, you should learn how to behave at the table."

-"Hey hey, crabby today again? You should care less about how I eat, and act more like a lady, tomboy. If you are allways angry, you will have one day a stroke."

*I can't belive he forgot me, he is acting totally the same. Perhaps he really don't like me…*

Ranma saw the suddenly sad face of Akane, and was now confused. Did he went too far just now?

-"Don't be so gloomy. What's the matter?...Hey….Akane?...Akane!"

-"W...What? Oh, nothing. Gochisosama !" (thank you for the meal)-with that she lifted from the table and went upstairs. Her cup was half empty.

*Maybe I offended her. Should I go after her? Yes it would be the best. And I could appologize for yesterday at the same time.*-„Gochisosama!"-but he didn't went direct after her, he went outside. Somehow he didn't want to let the others know that he is going to her. *I just go trough the window* He climbed to her room and knocked on the glass. In a fiew minutes Akane opened it.

-"What do you want?"-asked a little surprised.

-"Can I come in? I want to talk to you a bit."

-"If you you want to…"-and showed her back to him as she went to sit on her bed.

At this moment images flashed fast trough Ranma's head. He, as climbing trough the window several times. His head ached again. He almost fell down. As Akane noticed that, she went to him.

-"Hey, are you okey? You are acting strange."

-"Y-yeah. Um… do I do this often?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"Do I come often trough the window?"

-"Well, yes, you don't like it, if someone sees us together from the family. By the way, I don't like it too, they are going to my nerves, that we should get married right ahead just because we have some time alone and not fighting. Anyway, are you going to come in?"

-"Ehm, yeah"

Ranma sat now on the ground, Akane next to him on her bed. He was a little embarrased, actually he was with a girl whom he barely knows, in one room, alone. Because of Ranma's quiet presence, the girl was a little embarrased too, so she blushed a little. He noticed this *hm… kawaii (cute), so she can be like this too. Good to know that.*

-"So…"-he started-"we are really engaged, and this is not a joke, and we live together awhile ago?"-She nodded.-"I see… Akane… I'm sorry…" She lifted her head and looked at her fiancé's big blue eyes.

-"Sorry for what?"

-"Well… I tought you are mad at me, because I threated you like a stranger. Today you were in a bad mood too, so I tought you haven't forgive me."

-"Don't be stupid. I am not mad…"

-"But… then why do you act like this?"

-"Like what?"

-"Why are you so mean to me? Or do you hate me so much? Don't we have a good relationship, because I am living with you and not with my other fiances?"

-"This…is difficult" *But he has the point, he is living with me and not with his other girls. Does this mean he likes me better than the others?*

-"I want to understand. And I want to know you…again."

….

"Why do you want to know me?"

Why… He didn't know the answer. He wanted it more than anything else. He felt somehow he needed the memory of her like air, and it drived him crazy that he couldn't do anything to change this situation. The reason…perhaps he forgot the reason for that along with her. But he felt it was something important. *Was I in love with her or what? Nah, that can't be, with such a tomboy? And beside that, she doesn't like me,she is too mean for being in love with me or just to like me. Or does she?*

"I don't know…"

Suddenly someone knocked ont he door.

-"Hey Akane, I brought this dress back, unfortunatelly I poured tea on it, sorry."

-Nabiki! I dind't give this to you! You stole it again while I was not here. I hate it when you borrow my clothes without my permission!

-"Don't be so rude, this is just a dress. By the way, who was you speaking to?"

Akane turned over, and found an empty room in front of her. Ranma probably jumped trough the window with light speed as she turned to the door. She let out a sigh, and Nabiki lifted her eyebrows.

-"Are you hiding something, or _someone_, my little sister?"

-"No, no, I was just studying, and said out the homework loud."

-"Hm, such a good girl, studying on Saturday. Well, I don't want to disturb you, good work."-and closed the door behind her.

*Pfeh, good that Ranma is so fast, I don't know what would happened again, if Nabiki saw us together alone. Probably she would take some pictures and sell it, or blackmail us, that she would give it to our parents if we don't do what she want. Anyway, what was that about with Ranma? He was now totally different. Actually it was long ago as we had a normal conversation like that. It was a little embarrassing but… I think it wasn't so bad at all. If he would allways like that, it would be so much easier!*

Meanwhile Ranma was hanging on the tree in the yard. Suddenly he felt a heavy body falling on him, and two arms caressed his neck.

-"Nihao Airen!"


	4. The Bet

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunatelly) Ranma ½ it was written by Rumiko Takahashi! This is my first fanfiction that I ever wrote, and my english isn't the best, but I hope despite that you will still like it.****Please Review if you like the idea and story so far!****Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Bet**

* * *

_I want to thank you all for the reviews, I am glad you like my story :) Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I will update very soon!_

* * *

-"Nihao Airen!"

-"Wadda' ya want Shampoo? Don't scare me like that!"

-"Ranma bring Shampoo on date, yes? Or hug and give big kiss with love, and go get married?"

-"I don't have any insist to marry you, I've told ya already, so please get off me!"-tryin to push her away.

-"No leave until Ranma say he love me!"

-"Ano na…!"

-"HHooo-ho-ho-ho! Ranma-sama! I've come to save you from these harpies!"-the freshly arrived girl started a ribbon-attack against the amazon-„Don't you dare touch my darling!"

-"Ah, not Kodachi too… This is gettin' annoying."-murmued the young boy, now without a body hanging on his neck, because meanwhile the two women began their fight on the tree. The Kuno-sister throwed wildly hundreds of ribbons against Shampoo again which circled around her. She avoided them, jumped out of the center of the ribbonwhirl, and now started her counterattack. She dropped some hidden cutleries in direction of her enemy, one of them reached Kodachi's arm, which began to bleed.-"Curse you!"-both of them now charged, but a huge spatula interrupted them.

-"So you wanted to leave me out of this? Pech for you, but I am back from my journey and I won't pass my Ran-chan over to you, so prepare yourselves!"

-"Yo, Ucchan! Long time no see! How was your journal? Where there lot of customers? By the way what can I thank your visit?"

-"This is no time for talks, me beat you up stupid interferring okonomiyaki-girl!"

-"Ho-ho-ho, you are right, the winner gets the lovely Ranma-sama!"

-"Now-now, calm down you…"

This whole scene was watched by an angry short-haired girl, who was standing at her window.

* * *

*Not these again… Not that I care what they do with that idiot, but they might destroy our house again, and otousan (=dad) will be mad again*

-"Hey, what will you do now little sis? Will you beat your dear fiancé up again? I suspect they are here because of the change in the circumstances, to get him."

-"Nabiki-o-neechan! When did you come back to my room? And what are you trying to say?"

-"Well, you know Ranma barely remembers you now, and if you start arguing again, or you hit him again without any explanation, perhaps he will be so mad about you, that the won't want to remember you, you will just drive him away. Is that what you want?"

-"I don't know neechan. Then what should I do? Just leave them to destroy the whole house?"

-"Of course not, but you have to admit, that the only way to make Ranma _**want **_to remember is being nice to him, so don't use force, instead of that use your little brain and talk to him. Say you don't like this and you want him to quit with that and he should tribe the girls away not temporarily but permanent."

-"Ranma won't just agree to that…"

-"Have you ever tried?"

"Well…"

"So be a good little sister, and go there."-Nabiki tapped her hand on Akane's back aiming that there is no place of resistance.-"Or are you _afraid_?"-asking with a wide smile.

-"Of course not! Why would I?"

Nabiki's eyes lighted up. –"Hm.. hmm…"

-"What is it?"-asked Akane a little afraid. If her sister looks like that, it must be something she surely won't like.

-"I have an idea. Let's take a bet. From now on you have to be always nice to Ranma. No hits, no arguing, no hurting words. Even if he is insulting you."

-"Wha…"

-"Take this as a challenge. If you loose, you have to pose for me for one month. Can you do it?"

*What now, if I lean back, my pride as a martial artist is gone…*

-"But if I win, you will never ever again sell photos from me."-the older sister responded with a nod-"Okey."

"Good. There is nothing I can't do! Challenge accepted!


	5. Akane's change

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunatelly) Ranma ****½ it was written by Rumiko Takahashi! This is my first fanfiction that I ever wrote, and my english isn't the best, but I hope despite that you will still like it. Please Review if you like the idea and story so far! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Akane's change**

* * *

-"Challenge Accepted!"-said Akane and lifted her head proud-"There is no way I could loose!"-she headed downstairs, dashed trough the entrance door and hurried to Ranma and his fighting "fiances". She was standing now next to him, a little confused how to start this, but breathed in a big amount of air to calm herself down, and with a blushy face she began:

-"Ranma, my dear fiance, can I ask you something?"

He turned to her surprised. It wasn't common to hear these kind of words from Akane, as he remembered of course. *Hmm.. Akane's dear fiance... Sounds kinda nice.. I wonder what is she up to. Perhaps if I continue play with her I will find out."

-Yeah, what can I do for you?...Darling...?

*Darling? Me? Is he trying to tease me? Well, anyway I have a bet, I have to continue this whatever it costs.*

Now with a color of a tomato and heavy breath she continued. All of the girls attention where on her now, and this made her a little uneasy. The presense of the others irritated her.

-"Would you speak with me between four eyes?"

-"Um, yeah, why not? Hey you guys, be good girls and don't fight why I am not here. I'll be back in a minute."

-"Ugly girl won't have husband for herself! Ranma stay with me!"

-"Hoo-ho-ho, of course not! He will stay with me because I am the most beautiful and he loves only me!"

-"You can all go home silly, because Ran-chan wants to be only with me!"-They all now grabbed his arms, neck or wathever they reached, and tried to pull him away from the others.

-"Hey girls, calm down, you will spit me into three pieces!"

The short-haired girl next to them was now very angry, it could be seen only just looking at her. Her battle aura started to grow, and not just that, her urge to mallet him grow even higher. But she tried to behave herself. She decided. This time she won't hit Ranma, instead of that she will beat up the others who never give them peace.

She clenched her fists and punched Shampoo in the face so hard, that she fell down. She had to be fast, because she had to use the power of surprise, it wasn't sure if she could beat all of them in one time, so she started her next move right away. She now kicked Kodachi in stomach and just after that Ukyo found herself on the ground too. All of them groaned in pain, Akane used all of her strenght and anger to make her attack more effective and succesful. If she didn't do so, she would be in big trouble after this manouver. She grabbed the hands of booby-staring Ranma and pulled him. They must excape from here fast.

-"Hurry, before they realise what happened!"

"Woa, you were amazing!"

-"Don't talk just run..."-but she couldn't stand to give him a bright smile, that beautiful smile what made Ranma's heart melt.

* * *

_Hello Folks! Sorry for the slow process, but I don't want to rush just to finish, I want to make a good story and that takes more time to think. I have now almost the full story in my mind, just some parts are missing, but If I would continue without knowing that component perhaps later it would make trouble. I hope you understand that. _


	6. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunatelly) Ranma ½ it was written by Rumiko Takahashi! This is my first fanfiction that I ever wrote, and my english isn't the best, but I hope despite that you will still like it. ****Please Review if you like the idea and story so far!** Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Tears**

-Hey Akane! Can we stop now? We are running around like crazy an hour ago.

-Oh yeah, sorry…

-Sooo… What did you want? I don't think anyone would disturb us here.

Her troubled face went now deep red again. It took a while to get her courage-and of course to calm herself down-but then she finally began.

-Well it's about these girls who are allways hanging around you. I want you to get rid of them.

-You mean Shampoo, Ucchan and Kodachi?

-Exactly.

-It's not like I WANT them to be around me 'ya know. I've already told them to leave me alone.

-I don't think you have told them in the right way. You are too kind to them, if they use just a very little force, you give in after a fiew minutes, you just let them do what they want or just run away. You act like a looser…

-Ah, yeah and the great solution is to knock them out like you did macho-chick?

She swallowed the insult and just said a loud: BAAAKA! Of course that's not an intelligent solution.

-It's funny to hear that from your mount.

-Shut up already and let me finish or I will knock you out too.

-Is this how you ask someone to do a favor?

*Right, I almost lost my temperature again. Damn, he is the same even without his memories… That jerk.*

-The easiest way to drive them away, if you tell them you don't like them. Or…Do you like some of them?

-Hah, don't be silly!

-That wasn't a direct answer…

He looked at his feet, as if there was something very interesting but couldn't hide his guilty face. Yes, he hasn't told anyone that he don't like her. But… Is that really true? He felt something missing. Does he love anyone? It's not only about the three wild women, he was missing something, but couldn't remember what. Ah and that pain again in his head.

-RANMA!

-Wha..?

-Please!... She looked at him with the cutest and most begging face he could possibly imagine.

*Wow… Kawaii (cute)*

-Okey, okey. I will do it, because you went trough so much trouble, and because they are annoying me too. But I won't take the responsibility for what will happen after. By the way isn't this cheating? This is some force too, just in some other way.

-Don't you like this kinda way?

-It's not like that…-and found something interesting again on his feet.

*Ranma reacted much nicer than I tought. I didn't think this could be possible, that he would give in already. It's easier than I tought. Perhaps I will try this more often, because it's more effective and much less painfull. I just have to control my temper better. That will be hard if he is always insulting me, but not impossible.*

-Thank you…

**BAMM!**

The stone fence next to them fell to pieces and an angry amazon jumped trough it.

-Ranma! Why run away with wild ugly girl? Shampoo is very hurt! And you little girl will pay for what you have done to me!

-Oh, I don't think so- he jumped fast to her and grabbed her attacking arms.

-Husband let Shampoo kill troublemaker!

-Don't you realize, that you are here, who is causing the trouble?

-What you mean Darling? ( winkled with shiny wide opened eyes)

-It doesn't help acting nice this time. You always cause trouble, since you followed me from China. First you wanted to kill me and then marry me, without asking my opinion, you don't care even a little what I want, just pulling me here and there by force, like a liveless subject. This is not what people call love!

-But I do love Ranma!

-No, you just a maniac who don't like to loose. And… I don't like you so leave now! (He finally said it but regretted it at the same moment.)

She was now stiff like a stone statue. Did she hear right? This…this can't be.

-You mean little snake! (pointing at Akane with shacking fingers) What have you done to my husband?! You will pay for this, I swear you- and took out some sharp knifes.

**SLAP!**

A little stain appeared on Shampoo's cheeks. The hit wasn't strong what came from Ranma, but it made it's effect. She stood there for a moment, not saying anything. As he came to her senses again, she began to cry and run, but her last sentence could be heard clearly: -I will kill you Tendo Akane, I swear you!

-I think I have overdone it a little…

-No, you did what you had to. Thank you for defending me. If I would have done this, she wouldn't take this serious.

-I have a bad feeling about this… She is too serious now.

-Yeah, perhaps, but it has to come to an end somehow, and I don't know any other way. Don't worry, I can take care of myself.

-Sure… But if not, call me right away. Okey?

-This won't be happening but okey.

The first step to their new life was done. But the trouble is not over yet. Shampoo is very angry, and you all know, that you shouldn't mess with an amazon. Perhaps the biggest challenge of their life has just begun.


End file.
